


ART: Roque - A Study Of

by zoronoa



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Knives, Sketches, Team Roque, bad colouring, of course there's knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lady Krysis's/Lunesque's Team Roque in the the Ante Up Big Bang 2012. Roque centred fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Roque - A Study Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts), [lunesque (Moriavis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475321) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



> For Lady Krysis/Lunesque and Team Roque <3 Thank you for giving me an excuse to draw Roque, even though I failed. :D :D
> 
> Again, thank you to Pistol for moral support and cheerleading! (Everyone needs to go and get themselves a brain wife, seriously!) <333


End file.
